Esta noche
by Abarai Ebril
Summary: AU. Songfic. Para la comunidad BleachGrounge. "Necesitas eliminar ese nudo de tu garganta, ese pesar en tu pecho. Si quieres ser un hombre nuevo, una persona cambiada, debes deshacerte del dolor que te trae su recuerdo. Esta noche, muchas cosas cambiaran"


Holas a todos :) Estoy solita en mi casa, solo con mi hermana, escuchando A Fine Frenzy -canta divino- y hace solo un ratito que terminé de escribir este oneshot, que pertenece a la Comunidad de Bleach Grounge. Mil perdones a todos los miembros por haber tardado tanto en escribirlo. Deseo sinceramente que los que lo lean lo disfruten :D Si pueden escuchar el tema mientras lo van leyendo seria genial :D

El oneshot es un AU (universo alterno) que contiene tragedia, muerte de un personaje, crudeza. En fin, cositas dificiles de tragar. Advierto.

**Disclaimers:** _Bleach es de Kubo Tite, la canción (Tonight, Tonight) de los Smashings Pumpkins, y este oneshoot es mio para la comunidad de BleachGrounge _(¿No me olvide de nada? xD)

* * *

**Esta noche**

Estas recostado en tu cama, casi desnudo. Hace frío pero la pereza mantiene dormido tu cuerpo; no importa si se te pone la piel de gallina: no vas a taparte, no vas a vestirte. Estas bien así, de esta manera, haciendo que el frío te haga sentir mínimamente vivo.

El teléfono en la mesita de luz empieza a sonar. Un, dos, tres veces. Pasa al contestador.

"Habla Renji. No puedo o no quiero atenderte. Deja tu mensaje."

-Renji, maldición. ¿Dónde demonios estas? ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!

Es Ichigo. Suena furioso. Es cierto, esta noche es 31 de agosto, tu cumpleaños. Se escucha un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

-Es difícil para todos. Lo es también para mi, eso lo sabes -parece que le cuesta hablar.

No, nadie puede compararse contigo. Nadie puede siquiera ponerse en tu lugar. ¿Quién era él? Tan sólo un estúpido que había aparecido de la nada. Solo para robarle la vida que le quedaba.

-Sólo... Ven a mi casa. Están Ishida, Chado y los demás aquí. Quieren verte y estaría genial que estuviéramos todos juntos hoy. No lo hagas mas duro de lo que ya es. Ella no hubiera querido que no celebraras tu cumpleaños solo porque…

Desenchufas el contestador. No piensas escuchar esas idioteces una tras otra.

¿Se supone que tú lo haces mas duro? ¿Que saben ellos? No saben nada. ¿Qué pretenden con esa reunión a lo familia? Tú no eres amigo de ninguno de aquellos imbéciles. Quizá ella si lo fuera, pero eso era antes. Ahora ella no existe, es polvo.

Quizá esos idiotas aun no se enteran.

La bronca que te genera aquel mensaje hace que te sientes en la cama. Es tiempo de tomar una ducha, aunque sea.

_-Renji, quiero que conozcas a alguien._

El agua cae de la regadera. Moja tu cuerpo y, en cierta forma, logra que te sientas mejor. Logra que tus oídos dejen de silbar su nombre.

_Te agarra fuertemente de la mano y te lleva corriendo por el pasillo de la facultad. Los demás estudiantes los miran, algunos intrigados y otros molestos._

_¿Acaso ella era consiente de esas miradas? ¿O era que no le importaban en absoluto?_

_La presión de su mano hace que tus mejillas estén casi del mismo color que tu pelo. ¿Ella tampoco nota eso? Lo permites. Dejas que ella te agarre de esa manera, que tome tu mano sin tener consideraciones porque te gusta. Te gusta que los demás piensen que están saliendo, te gustan aquellos malentendidos de los que ella parece no enterarse. Después de todo, es cierto que ella es un poco tuya aunque no sea de esa manera._

_-¿Adonde me llevas? -no es que te importe. Irías adonde fuera que te llevara._

_Sonríe._

_-Lo descubrirás dentro de poco._

_Ella tampoco parece darse cuenta de que su sonrisa es hermosa. Cualquiera caería ante ella y su sonrisa. Tú lo hiciste._

_El trayecto termina, el aula tiene ventanas que la conectan con el pasillo donde están ustedes. Adentro pueden observarse a decenas de alumnos prestando atención al profesor que escribe frenéticamente en la pizarra._

_-Mira, es ese de la esquina._

_Miras hacia donde su índice indica._

_-¿Cual? -preguntas, confundido._

_-¡El de pelo naranja, Renji! No me vas a decir que pasa desapercibido -te dice en chiste._

_Miras de nuevo. Si, lo ves. El tipo esta sentado mirando al frente, como todos los demás. Su pelo es naranja y tiene el ceño fruncido como nadie._

_-¿Quién es ese? -preguntas algo molesto. ¿Porque quería mostrártelo?_

_-Me invitó a salir el otro día. Se llama Ichigo Kurosaki._

_-¿Y dijiste que si? -algo parece subir por tu garganta._

_Se ríe, picara. ¿Acaso necesitas una respuesta?_

Te vistes con lo primero que encuentras. Los recuerdos te están matando, justo ahora, cuando menos los quieres, y sin embargo, los necesitas. Te duelen, pero aun así, te mantienes vivo gracias a esos recuerdos. Odias remontarte a esa época, cuando aún eran jóvenes y, podría decirse, libres. Esa etapa de sus vidas fue en la que más cambiaron. La vida parecía extrañamente estable, tú creías que las decisiones más importantes ya estaban tomadas, que no había vuelta atrás con nada. Y entonces, fue cuando realmente sucedieron las cosas. Fue cuando ella decidió tomar un camino por el que no podías seguirla.

No importa cuanto cambiaste desde ese instante. Ahora lo hecho, hecho está. Si cometiste errores, entonces aprende. Ya no queda nada por solucionar.

Empiezas a caminar por la calle. Esta oscuro y los perros ladran a la distancia. Tu respiración se condensa, y a cada paso que das tus pies se enfrían más y más. En realidad no importa. Tu destino es solo uno, necesitas llegar ahí. Si cayeras muerto en ese momento, estaría bien. Sólo debes llegar.

**Tiempo nunca es tiempo en absoluto**

**nunca jamás te puedes marchar sin perder un trozo de juventud**

**y nuestras vidas han cambiado para siempre**

**nunca jamás volveremos a ser los mismos**

**cuanto más cambias menos sientes.**

Hoy se cumple un año.

Nadie parece notarlo. Las calles siguen abarrotadas como siempre, los transeúntes son los mismos; todos caminando por las veredas, comprando en las tiendas, paseando en sus automóviles. La noche no descansa. Nadie se percata de tu presencia ni de tu tristeza.

Realmente no tiene importancia. Nada. Ni siquiera el hecho de que este día significa tanto para ti ¿Qué cambia el hecho de que ella no está? Hace un año que desapareció. Hace un año que sientes un vacío irreparable en tu pecho, un vacío que nunca sanará porque ella no esta aquí para curarte.

Pero decidiste cambiar. Si quieres sobrevivir debes hacerlo.

Ella nunca hubiera querido que te abandonases a tu suerte. No hubiera permitido que cayeras en este estupor constante, que decidieras que lo que pasara en tu vida no tendría importancia. Ella creía en ti. Siempre lo hizo.

_Los cerezos estaban en flor y sus pétalos se desperdigaban por toda la plaza. Ella estaba sentada en una de las hamacas balanceándose suavemente, de espaldas a ti. _

_Llegas hasta ella y le das un ligero empujón al columpio._

_-¡Renji! Me asustaste –te reta ella, mientras los dos ríen._

_Te sientas en la hamaca continua a la de ella. _

_-¿Para que me citaste acá? –le preguntas mirando al frente._

_No es como si no lo supieras. Desde hace meses que te esperas esta charla, este anuncio. Pero no por eso perdiste completamente la esperanza. Siempre esperaste que ella volviera a ti, de una manera sumamente egoísta pretendías que dejara a Ichigo y volviera a ser sólo tuya. Sólo tu amiga ¿acaso era demasiado pedir?_

_Pero las cosas nunca sucedían como tú lo planeabas._

_-Ichigo y yo vamos a casarnos._

_Sonreíste. La vida es tan irónica. Tu mejor amiga te estaba diciendo que iba a casarse y solo pudiste sentir infelicidad y odio. ¿Esa es la clase de persona que eres? ¿Alguien que sólo ama su propia felicidad, que solo cumple sus propios deseos?_

_La miraste. Ella estaba sonriendo con tanta alegría, con aquella frescura tan deseable y necesaria para ti que no pudiste decirle nada. De todos modos ¿Qué podías decirle? ¿Felicidades? Ella no deseaba ni pretendía eso. Sólo quería que tú la ayudaras, que la apoyaras en todo lo que podías; que fueras su amigo ahora más que nunca. _

_Pero no lo hiciste. _

_En ese momento, tras escuchar la noticia, te levantaste del columpio y sin siquiera mirarla te alejaste caminando. Los hombres no se lamentan ni lloran, por lo menos no frente a otras personas. Te ibas para no llorar delante de ella, para no demostrarle tu debilidad, para que tu mayor secreto se mantuviera escondido._

_Ella te llamó, te gritó. No giraste a mirarla ni le respondiste. Solamente la abandonaste._

_Como si no valiera nada para ti._

Las estrellas brillan como nunca lo han hecho.

Aún te arrepientes de lo sucedido aquella vez. Ahora que sabes el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida, te lamentas por haber desperdiciado aquellos días que habrían sido tan preciados. No importa si sufrías. No importa si ella cada día se alejaba más y más de ti, dejándote estancado siempre en el mismo lugar. En realidad, si hubieras sido consciente de lo que iba a sucederle nunca te hubieras alejado de ella, no importaba si ella avanzaba dejándote atrás.

Siempre estuviste solo, y nunca dejaste de tenerte lástima, de auto compadecerte.

Hoy es diferente. Esta noche muchas cosas cambiaran, no puedes seguir así. No quieres quedarte toda tu vida en el mismo lugar, avanzando dos pasos y retrocediendo tres.

Pero antes, necesitas verla. A la única persona que siempre te querrá sin importar donde esté. La única que hace la diferencia.

**Cree, cree en mí, cree.**

**Cree.**

**Que la vida puede cambiar, que no estas estancado en vano**

**no somos los mismos, somos diferentes esta noche.**

**Esta noche, esta noche tan brillante**

**esta noche**

**esta noche.**

Cada vez estás más cerca. Tus pasos se hacen más rápidos por la emoción de encontrarte allí. Sus grandes puertas se ciernen sobre ti, y cada vez te sientes más pequeño. Las rejas están cerradas. Das un par de palmadas para llamar la atención del cuidador.

Un anciano lleno de años y arrugas se asoma de una casucha que existe dentro de aquellos muros.

-¿Qué necesita, joven?

Vaya pregunta. Si estas en la puerta del cementerio de la ciudad ¿Qué podrías necesitar? ¿Qué el muerto reviva? No hagas preguntas tontas, viejo.

-Voy a ver a una amiga –explicas.

-¿A estas horas? Son más de las diez de la noche…

-No se preocupe, serán solo unos minutos.

Obviamente. No pensabas dormir ahí, sobre su tumba ¿cierto? El viejo lo sigue pensando, parece indeciso. Un niño se asoma de la casucha de donde salió el viejo y camina hasta el cuidador, le toma la mano.

-¿Porqué tardas tanto, abuelo?

_-¿Porqué tardaste tanto, Renji? –te pregunta una hermosa niña frunciendo el ceño._

_-Lo siento, es que debía terminar de hacer mis deberes antes de salir a jugar –le contestas, en realidad sin contar la verdad. No puedes decirle que tu mamá te ha castigado y que, ahora mismo, eres un fugitivo de la 'justicia' porque saliste por la ventana de tu habitación._

_-Siempre tan responsable –te reta ella, quien, al ser más consentida que tu, está acostumbrada a hacer siempre lo que quiere, sin tener consecuencias por ello._

_Se sientan en el césped, debajo del árbol más grande del lugar, y también el favorito de ambos._

_-Muy bien, tengo una buena noticia y una mala ¿cuál quieres escuchar primero? –anuncia ella. _

_-Primero la mala, por supuesto._

_-Para luego contarte la buena y contrarrestar la mala, ¿no? –se ríe; o tu lógica es demasiado predecible, o ella te conoce muy bien- La mala es que transfieren a mi mamá a un hospital en Tokio, y mi papá se va con ella…_

_A primera vista, ella no parece triste, pero los años de conocerse no son en vano. Puedes leerlo en sus ojos. Quiere parecer fuerte. No desea que nadie sienta pena por ella, ni que sus padres se preocupen. Pero es demasiado chica para comportarse de esa manera tan madura, tan sólo tiene diez años, uno menos que tu. Desde que anunciaron que su mamá tenía cáncer, ella ha actuado así; tratando de parecer mayor. Y sus padres no notaron lo afectada que estaba, lo mal que lo estaba pasando._

_Por eso se aferró a ti, su mejor amigo. _

_-¿Y la buena? –preguntas, tratando de sacar algo de brillo a sus ojos tristes._

_Ella levanta la mirada y sonríe._

_-¡La buena es que tu mamá será mi niñera y viviremos los tres juntos! –sentenció, animada._

_-¡¿De verdad? –exclamas, totalmente animado también._

_Se ríen a carcajadas, de pura felicidad. Vivirían como hermanos, como siempre lo habían querido. _

_Tu madre aparece de imprevisto y te agarra de la oreja, dando por terminada la reunión. Ella se ríe a carcajadas al verte marchar con esa cara de circunstancias, inventando una buena excusa para darle a tu madre. _

_Al la semana siguiente, se mudó a tu casa por tiempo indefinido. Un tiempo que duró tan solo tres meses, hasta que su madre murió._

-Oiga, joven. ¿Me está escuchando?

Vuelves al presente, a esta noche luminosa y fría. Asientes.

-Puede entrar, pero no se exceda de los diez minutos. Mi horario está por terminar y no puedo dejar a nadie dentro.

Por supuesto, los vivos debían estar afuera. El niño, el culpable de hacerte rememorar aquel momento junto a ella, te mira con curiosidad. Aquel hombre de cabello pelirrojo y lleno de tatuajes es algo inédito y nuevo, algo digno de ser observado.

Entras al cementerio y te pierdes entre sus lápidas, entre sus cajones vacíos de vida. Así que este es el lugar donde se almacenan los cadáveres.

No sabes adónde esta ella. Nunca la habías visitado. A un año de su muerte, ésta es la primera vez que te paseas por su actual morada; aunque es una tontería pensar que ella simplemente se quedó aquí, debe haber ido al cielo o algo así. Lo merecía.

Encuentras su tumba rápidamente. Era como si una luz te guiara hasta ella, como si su corazón todavía latiese y llamase al tuyo.

Empezó a llover. Las diminutas gotas chocan contra tu piel y contra el suelo; mojan la fría piedra que resguarda a los difuntos, y lava sus nombres una y otra vez.

Ahí está.

Su tumba, y la tuya también, porque ella murió y te llevó consigo; porque no vives desde que ella no está. Después de todo, tu corazón ya era suyo.

**Y sabes que nunca estás seguro**

**pero estás seguro de que puedes estar en lo cierto**

**si mantienes tu dirección hacia la luz.**

**Y los rescoldos nunca aparecen, en tu ciudad junto al lago**

**el lugar donde naciste.**

La lluvia se hace más intensa.

Ella ya no está aquí contigo, se fue. Y nunca volverá.

Tus rodillas se debilitan. Te derrumbas frente a ella; frente al nombre que no eres capaz de pronunciar desde que sólo es un título vacío.

Tus lágrimas se confunden con la lluvia, tus gritos con el ruido de las gotas chocando contra el suelo. Tus manos se aferran a la gélida lápida, y tu frente se apoya sobre su foto, sobre su rostro.

Necesitas eliminar ese nudo de tu garganta, ese pesar en tu pecho. Si quieres ser un hombre nuevo, una persona cambiada, debes deshacerte del dolor que te trae su recuerdo. No debes conservar la esperanza de que algún día ella simplemente aparezca en tu departamento con una bolsa del supermercado llena de comida, y te haga la cena mientras te reta porque vives mal alimentándote.

Su foto la muestra sonriendo, pero tú la recuerdas siempre seria, reflexiva; siempre retándote o mirándote con la sorna de quien siempre tiene la razón. El vidrio que protege el papel de la fotografía esta empañado por la lluvia. Lo limpias para verla mejor. Debes asegurarte de recordarla siempre, de que su rostro no se borre de tu mente nunca. Que quede grabado a fuego su nombre, su sonrisa, sus ojos… No quieres olvidarla, simplemente quieres superar que ya no esté.

_Ella lloraba, abrazándote fuerte y mojando tu camisa con sus cálidas lagrimas._

_No sabes qué decir. Cualquier frase sonaría vacía y usada. ¿Qué lograrías diciéndole 'lo siento'?_

_Solamente la estrechas contra ti, simplemente deseas que sienta tu calor y tu apoyo, quieres hacerle saber que estas con ella._

_Lo superó. Luego de un tiempo pudo sonreír de nuevo y mirar hacia adelante, gracias a tu ayuda. _

_Decidieron ir a la misma facultad. Ambos querían estudiar arte; bah, en realidad ella quería hacerlo y tu sólo la seguiste, como siempre. Ella fue una excelente alumna, nunca le faltó un trabajo y aprobó todas sus materias a la primera. Pero era porque se esforzaba, se exigía demasiado a si misma. Tú lo notaste._

_-Basta, debes descansar un poco. Deja de estudiar y salgamos a comer algo hoy._

_Ella se negaba. Ya sabías porqué hacía eso, sólo quería concentrarse en sus estudios y no pensar en su madre; no quería extrañarla. Pero era inevitable que no lo hiciera. _

_-Nadie espera que olvides a tu madre de un día para otro –le dijiste una tarde- No tienes la obligación de estudiar tan duro solo para no pensar en ella... _

_-Tengo una meta, Renji. La de seguir adelante y ser mucho mejor persona de lo que fui hasta ahora. No me quedaré atrás sólo porque ella murió._

Deberías haberte propuesto lo mismo. Ahora que llegas a su tumba y lees aquel nombre grabado para siempre en la piedra te das cuenta de que ella había sabido mirar hacia delante, al contrario que tu.

La vida que llevaste hasta ahora era aferrándote al pasado, a tus recuerdos, a tus vivencias. Dejaste de confiar en las segundas oportunidades y te trabaste solo en el camino. Su ausencia hizo que la desesperanza nublara tu mente y tu corazón, privándolos de tomar decisiones que aseguraran tu felicidad, o algo cercano a eso.

**Cree, cree en mí, cree.**

**Cree,**

**en la resuelta urgencia del ahora**

**y si crees no habrá ocasión esta noche.**

**Esta noche, esta noche tan brillante**

**esta noche**

**esta noche.**

Se escuchan pasos decididos dirigiéndose a ti. En realidad, no importa quien sea, ni si te ve llorando arrodillado frente a aquella tumba, totalmente empapado. Sigues apoyado contra su fotografía, sólo sintiendo la lluvia chocar contra ti…

Hasta que se detiene.

Levantas la mirada. Un paraguas está situado sobre tu cabeza, deteniendo la inminente lluvia. Ahora, diriges tus ojos hacia la persona que lo sostiene.

Es ella. Podrías jurarlo.

Te incorporas de golpe, sintiendo como tiemblan tus piernas. La abrazas.

-¿Qué haces? –te pregunta. Esa no es su voz.

Te alejas un poco, para poder observarla. Por supuesto que no es ella, si está muerta.

-Tatsuki –dices en un suspiro.

Ella te mira con el ceño fruncido, totalmente seria.

-Todos están buscándote –te dice, se nota a la legua que está furiosa.

-Mira que bien –tu voz es indiferente, y tus ojos sólo siguen mirando su foto.

Tatsuki se queda en silencio unos momentos, ahí quieta, a tu lado, sosteniendo el paraguas para que la lluvia ya no te moje.

-¿Te pensás que sos el único afectado? -pregunta de repente, con voz ahogada- ¿Vos crees que sos la víctima, Renji? Haceme el favor de no ser tan idiota.

La miras. Ella también dirige su mirada hacia su foto.

-Todos están preocupados por ti. Además de que deben superar su muerte tú te pones a jugar el juego del desaparecido, agregando una carga más a sus espaldas.

No sabes qué decirle. En cierta manera, ella tiene razón; nunca habías visto ese lado de las cosas. Quizá, de verdad estaban preocupados por ti, quizás…

-Vamos.

-No quiero irme –contestas- Necesito quedarme un rato más.

Tatsuki te mira.

-Está bien. Me quedaré contigo.

_El pasillo estaba vacío y oscuro, corres a través de él. Necesitas llegar lo antes posible. La habitación número 15, ahí es donde está ella._

_Reconoces la figura de Ichigo, sentado en una de esas sillas de plástico, agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos. Su cabello naranja brilla por la luz que sale de la puerta abierta de la habitación. Llegas hasta él, quien levanta la mirada. Esta llorando. Niega con la cabeza, haciendo que tu pecho se contraiga de dolor. No podía ser._

_Entras a la blanca habitación de hospital; una enfermera está tapando su rostro, su bello y blanco rostro, con una sábana. _

_No. No. ¡No!_

_Te diriges hacia ella y quitas la tela de su cara. ¡No lo den por hecho, hagan algo! La enfermera te grita y trata de detenerte, pero tu mundo está en silencio, no oyes nada más que tus propios latidos._

_Y ves su rostro. Pálido, sin vida. Sus ojos están cerrados y su boca entreabierta, parece dormida. No muerta._

_Parece una de esas pesadillas de las cuales no puedes despertar aunque lo quisieras. _

_Ella ya no está. Y el causante estaba en terapia intensiva. _

_Su hijo._

Aquel momento fatídico de tu vida es algo que nunca hubieras querido recordar… Pero las palabras de Tatsuki causaron una honda impresión en ti. Esas eran las palabras que deberías haberle dicho. Esa era la frase que ella necesitaba ese día, en la plaza, cuando te anunció su casamiento. Desde luego, tú no sabías que un año y medio después ella moriría.

Siempre habías culpado a Ichigo de eso, como si él hubiera tenido la culpa. Ni siquiera su bebé era culpable de su muerte. Simplemente, era su destino. Morir por su hijo, al darlo a luz. No había nada más hermoso y significativo que eso.

En realidad, habías querido culpar a alguien sólo para no sentirte tan vacio, tan inútil. Sólo para no ver tu propia culpa. Tú la habías ignorado durante tanto tiempo, rehuyendo sus llamadas, esquivando sus visitas. Ella había querido decirte que estaba embarazada, ella quería compartir su felicidad contigo. Pero no quisiste escucharla. Tu propio rencor y abandono habían asesinado un pedazo de su alma, de su corazón. Tú ya eras parte de ella, como ella de ti.

Te sentías culpable por no haberle dicho nunca que la amabas.

Pero ya no es momento de llorar, ni de lamentarse. Ahora es tiempo de mirar hacia adelante y de perseguirlo todo. Desde el momento en el que te enteraste de su muerte, su nombre, junto con su recuerdo, se convirtió en algo santo para ti. Decirlo sería como faltarle el respeto a tu máxima deidad. Pero ya no. Ahora, podías enorgullecerte de haberla conocido, de haber sido el mejor amigo de esa excelente persona.

Miras su lápida, ahí se encuentra su nombre, sus fechas de nacimiento y muerte y una frase.

Es hora de decir su nombre de nuevo.

A tus labios les cuesta abrirse, a tu garganta le arde hablar. Pero lo haces, debes hacerlo.

-Rukia Kuchiki –lees en voz alta, casi sintiendo una puñalada en el pecho.- Hermosa persona, querida hija, amada esposa y fiel amiga.

Tatsuki pone su mano en tu hombro. Comprende tu dolor y lo comparte; ella también la conocía.

-Vámonos de aquí –le dices.

Ya está hecho. Has logrado lo que querías, lo que te habías propuesto.

**Crucificaremos al hipócrita**

**esta noche, esta noche.**

**Haremos las cosas bien, sentiremos todo**

**esta noche, esta noche.**

**Encontraremos una manera de ofrecer la noche**

**esta noche, esta noche.**

**Los momentos indescriptibles de tu vida**

**esta noche.**

**Lo imposible es posible**

**esta noche, esta noche.**

La noche sigue brillante. Los dos salen del cementerio luego de saludar al anciano y a su nieto.

Nunca has logrado controlar tu vida, ni hacer lo que querías. Pero ahora, estas listo para enfrentarla y vivir a pleno.

-Bueno, ¿quiéres ir a tomar un helado? –te invita Tatsuki, tratando de romper el hielo.

-¿Con el frío que hace?

-Te hubieras abrigado más antes de salir, idiota.

Es extraño. Ahora no quieres sentir frío; antes eso te daba igual. Tatsuki te pasa su bufanda turquesa. Huele a ella.

-Una pregunta ¿por qué te mandaron a ti a buscarme? –le preguntas, con verdadera curiosidad.

Se ríe.

-Todos salieron a buscarte. Pero yo fui la que te encontré.

Te mira, con una sonrisa de triunfo. Tu estómago pega un salto. Estas tan desacostumbrado a las emociones que aquella sensación te parece mágica, incluso hermosa. ¿Por qué la sonrisa de Tatsuki causa eso en tu cuerpo?

-Gracias –murmuras.

-¿Por?

-Por encontrarme. Supongo que tienes razón respecto a lo que dijiste antes. Sólo estaba enfocado en mí mismo. Lo siento.

-No tienes porqué pedir perdón. Todos lo sentimos. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, feliz cumpleaños.

Si, feliz cumpleaños.

Caminan los dos por la calle, en silencio. Sus respiraciones son blancas, y la lluvia ya paró por completo. Las estrellas brillan, es inusual que brillen tanto. Son hermosas.

Compran dos helados y se sientan en uno de los bancos de la plaza más cercana.

Se quedan juntos hasta el amanecer, cuando la noche acaba. La luz de las estrellas no puede competir contra la del sol, y simplemente se esfuman.

El cielo es rosa, y naranja, y azul.

Y Rukia es ahora tan solo un hermoso recuerdo, sólo eso. Ya no es una carga, ni una barrera. Ahora, tu única preocupación es vivir ¿No suena perfecto?

Ella creía en ti, y lo sigue haciendo. Lo único que debes hacer ahora es creer en ella también. _Hasta que la noche termine._

**Cree en mí como yo creo en ti,**

**esta noche, esta noche**

**esta noche**

**esta noche**

**esta noche.**

**

* * *

**

_N.A:_

Quiero que me dejen un comentario si les gustó o no, y me digan lo que piensan. Llegaron mis padres y me mandaron a alimentar a la perra O.O jajaja, pueden creer que mi papá no sabe hacer arroz? Mi mamá lo esta retando por eso ahora xD Bien, gracias por pasarse, los quiero :D

**Abarai Ebril :3**


End file.
